The Raichu and the Buizel
by Surge the Raichu
Summary: What happens when Surge the Raichu meets Max the Buizel? All is explained. Rated M for Yaoi lemon. Oneshot.


A/N: Contains Yaoi sex. Do not like, do not read! Surge(Raichu) X Max(Buizel)

Max looked over to Surge.

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked hesitantly, not wanting to force Surge if he wasn't ready.

Surge moved in, and drew Max into a deep, loving kiss, briefly stunning him. He quickly recovered, pushing his tongue into the smaller Raichu's maw, fighting for dominance over the tasty domain. He quickly won, Surge surrendering to the overwhelming taste of his overly wet mouth. Surge let out a moan, surprising Max, and causing him to moan back, enhancing the pleasure for the both of them. After a moment the two broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Smirked Surge.

"Yes… it.. does." Panted out Max, clearly having enjoyed it a little too much. He was quickly becoming aroused, his bright pink erection beginning to show itself from its sheath. Surge noticed, and reached down, groping the quickly hardening length, and drawing a moan out of the Buizel in the process. He was slowly becoming aroused himself, attempting to hide it and failing miserably. Max noticed, and looked at Surge playfully.

"Bad boy Surge! Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

Surge looked up at him pleadingly.

"Y-yes, Master! Please teach me a lesson!" Surge said all too seriously.

Max stopped, shocked by how serious he was. It was out of character for Surge. 'He's a dom. Why was he acting so submissively today?' He thought to himself. He decided it didn't matter. He just wanted to make him happy, after all. He decided to play along.

"Okay Surge." He said, "But you have to do what I say, okay?"

Surge looked up enthusiastically. "Yes Master!" He replied promptly, "Whatever pleases you!" He quickly bowed down on his hands and knees, the ultimate submissive stance, basically screaming 'I'll do anything' to Max. Needless to say, he was excited.

Max quickly began to stand him up, pulling him into a drawn out kiss, causing Surge to moan into his mouth from the pleasure and anticipation. After a few moments the pair broke apart, both desperately gasping for breath.

Surge looked up into the Buizels' eyes, and asked him "What would you like me to do, Master?" He had an extremely submissive tone in his voice, and a serious yet happy look plastered on his face. He desperately wanted to make him happy.

Max hesitated for a moment, before deciding he wanted to bring pleasure to Surge first. He turned Surge to face him, and in a serious tone said "I want you to let me make you feel good. Okay?"

Surge looked surprised to learn that Max wanted to serve him. He didn't really want him to, but he had to comply. It -was- an order from his Master, after all.

"How would you like to do it, Master?" Surge said, quickly averting his face, blushing heavily. He was embarrassed by how nice Max was being.

Max decided not to tell Surge, wanting to surprise him instead. He motioned for Surge to sit down and relax. He complied, a slightly puzzled expression gracing his face. He thought he knew where this was going. His shaft bobbed lightly up and down as he moved, a bead of pre leaking from the tip and running down his length. Max noticed, and, not wanting it to go to waste, he leaned Surge onto his back, his erection pointing skyward, and as he watched, Max licked it all the way from his sack to the tip, making sure to get all of the pre. Surge moaned hotly, loving the feeling and sight. Max grinned, realizing how much fun this was going to be. He quickly took the tip in his mouth, sucking greedily, trying to get as much pre as he could. His efforts were well rewarded, the precum flowing copiously from the Raichu's throbbing, pink member. He moaned out, loving the salty yet sweet taste, causing the Raichu's length to twitch in his mouth, letting out a small jet of pre at the same time. Surge looked down, and upon seeing the gently bobbing head of the Buizel, immediately got closer to his climax. He moaned out, trying to let Max know just how much he was appreciating it. Needless to say Max got the message, and he quickly picked up the pace, eliciting moan after sexy moan from the Raichu, arousing himself all the more, bringing even more pleasure to Surge. He desperately wanted to feel more pleasure himself, so he pulled himself off of Surge's member, and proceeded to lay the Raichu down on the bed, quickly flipping himself, his own needy, throbbing member prodding at Surge's mouth. Surge figured it out quickly, and began to gently lap at the tip of the Buizel's member, tasting his copious pre, and greedily beginning to lap it all down, drawing a moan from the surprised Buizel, who was still servicing him.

Surge began to speed up, wanting to climax with the Buizel. Max figured out, and grinned around the length in his mouth, realizing he had a lot of catching up to do. He took Surge's entire length into his maw, slowly sucking on the knot at the base, drawing out the pleasure. Surge noticed, and moaned out onto Max, causing him to pull off for a minute, giving Surge the time to slip his paw into the unsuspecting ass of the Buizel, surprising him and causing him to moan out even louder. Max started to grind back on his paw, trying to enhance the pleasure. Surge smiled around the dick in his mouth, clearly pleased with how happy he was making Max. He picked up the pace, trying to get at his hot seed, wanting to taste its salty flavor, and thick, sticky texture. he didn't just want it at this point, he needed it. He began to suck desperately, wantingly, at the massive member, even going so far as to take the knot into his mouth. He started to tense up, about to cum. He could feel it building up. He tapped Max's leg, trying to warn him. Max was close himself, mostly from the paw that was still in his ass, gently massaging it, and the sensation of his knot being tugged on by Surge's eager sucking. He couldn't hold it up any longer. He thrusted down as hard as he could, causing Surge to gag lightly, before he felt the first bursts of hot seed hit his tongue. He savored every drop. It was salty, yet a little sweet too. He loved it, and couldn't get enough. Max pulled off of Surge's member as he climaxed. Surge wanted attention, but it could wait until Max was finished. Besides, he was more concerned with the pulsing, twitching member in his mouth that was spilling its delicious load all over. Surge continued to play with Max's ass, gently pushing and pulling his paw in and out. Max began to moan out, drowning in the bliss of both his climax and ass at the same time. His thrusts ground to a halt as he stopped painting the inside of the Raichu's mouth. He slowly slipped his limpening member from Surge's now well painted maw, and he flopped over, pulling out Surge's paw in the same motion. Surge swallowed, and whined needily, his member still rock hard, and pressing up against the Buizel's face. Max, upon realizing he hadn't given Surge his release, moved his head over and proceeded to give him a sloppy blowjob, his lips quickly coating the Raichu's member in saliva. Surge immediately moaned out, realizing that he was still so very close. Max wanted to taste him, so he sped up.

"S-so damn g-good!" Surge moaned out, feeling close, and another strange, new sensation. He quickly approached his climax, causing the Buizel to choke a little on the massive amount of seed. He greedily sucked it all down, before being greeted by another warm, salty, thinner, and more plentiful liquid. Surge had begun to pee in his mouth, and he absolutely *loved* it. He moaned out, clearly enjoying the feeling of piss washing down his throat. He hungrily swallowed as much as he could get, but it was never enough to quench his thirst. He wanted more, and he was sure to let Surge know. He sucked harder, drawing even more out, Surge moaning in the process. He loved the feeling of being able to let it all out into the Buizel's gaping, sucking maw. The stream slowed to a trickle, causing Max to suck harder, trying to get every last drop out of him. He succeeded. Surge was utterly, literally drained. He rolled Max off to the side, and quickly moved to face him.

"That was….. great." He managed to pant out.

"I wasn't expecting you to piss. It was so wonderful tasting all of you like that. I hope we can do this again soon, Surge." Max said gleefully, before adding "And when you put your paw in my ass, I absolutely loved the feeling. It just felt so damn good!"

Surge blushed heavily, remembering how he had willfully played with his ass, and accidentally pissing in his mouth.

"The paw was intentional, the piss was not. I had to go, and I just couldn't hold it anymore. It just felt so…. right. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I sure did." He blushed, looking away quickly.

Max pulled him back to face him, looking him in the eyes and saying "It was great! I loved the taste, and I look forward to doing it again. Okay?"

Surge instantly cheered up a little. "Okay…" He mumbled out.

Max then surprised him, drawing him into a deep kiss. Surge could taste his own cum, and piss in Max's mouth and on his tongue, the same tongue that was invading his mouth. He, awkwardly enough, loved the taste of himself, even letting out a moan as the sudden burst of flavor overtook his senses. Max noticed, and pulled away.

"So. You like the taste of your own cum and piss, huh? Well, so do I."

Surge was shocked by his sudden admission, yet pleasantly surprised. He suddenly felt better about himself, and better about accidentally peeing in Max's mouth. He pulled Max into a deep hug, making them both feel better. Surge slowly started to drift off to sleep, and so did Max.

"I love you, Max." Surge said sleepily.

"I love you too, Surge."

The two curled up together, and slowly drifted off to sleep. They looked so peaceful together.

A/N: I'm taking requests, so P.M. me your pairings. All I need are the characters, who's dom and who's sub, and some basic personality traits. Also, thanks Danny, my boyfriend, for the inspiration to use a Buizel. Also thanks to Blitz, for being a Buizel :) Till next time, Surge the Raichu out~ 


End file.
